


Marked on my skin.

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fiction, M/M, i do not know, what is under his clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Timmy get up the courage to do something he had always wanted to do...





	Marked on my skin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleymoshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/gifts).



> This is fiction based loosely on reality.  
> I do not, unfortunately, know what in fact is under Mr Chalamets clothes.
> 
> The cor cordium tattoo is also real. It belongs to the lucky ashleymoshow. I would post the pic. But I’m not sure how.

Tim had always been fond of tattoos. He very much appreciated the ones that told a story or held a special meaning about something. The ones that the wearer had to have complete trust and understanding with someone to share the meaning behind them. It was something so visceral and unequivocally surreal about it.  
He found himself fighting jealousy towards fans who had their favorite artists images or even words permanently marked on their skin. 

Maybe that’s why when the opportunity arose. One night when they had had too much alcohol. Or maybe not enough entirely. He found himself lying on table in the tattoo studio. Hand gripping Armies thigh so hard that he was sure there would be marks there. He smiles at the thought. Marked on my skin like I’m marked on yours.

Armie has suggested it one day over FaceTime. He had just got back from signing countless autographs and writing things for fans at a stage door. 

“Dude. It was awesome. The girl came to stage door the other day asking me to write out a line she said she was going to get it tattooed on her arm. I didn’t think she would really do it. But there she was tonight. With it freshly inked on her arm. Here I’ll send you the pic. Go look!” 

Tim opens the picture and sees the words. Cor cordium. Tattooed across the girls arm. The girls smile was so big it made his jealousy flare even greener than he thought possible.

“Man. That is sweet. You have some very dedicated fans there Arms” he comments trying to sound nonchalant.

“No Tim. That’s where you are mistaken WE have some extraordinary fans. You and me. And the movie. And everything.”

“Funny. I don’t remember them asking ME to write anything for tattoos” Tim is trying hard not to pout. But Armie sees right through him.

“Mr Chalamet, have you seen your handwriting?” Armie mimes Tims long sweeping full autograph into the camera.

“Oh excuse me Mr classically-educated-in-the-art-of-serial-killer-cursive. I’m sorry I can’t just scribble a A H with a squiggle after it and have people know who the fuck I am” 

“oh fuck that chalamet. You know that’s not true. You could sign with a silly little peace sign and people would know. Hell you could just doodle a peach and they would know. Hey that’s Timothèe Chalamet’s signature.” 

“Agree to disagree Mr Hammer. And have you forgotten. I have doodled a peach or two in my day...”

“How could I forget.. but that’s not the point here..”

Timothèe smirks at Armie. Knowing it’s not over. “Tregua?” Armie is beaming. 

“Tregua” Tim says. Armie can still see it in his eyes, something is eating at Tim. The green monster he tries so valiantly to hide is poking his head out.

“Hey, Tim. Have you ever.. maybe… thought of getting….a tattoo?”

“Fuck yes of course! I just wouldn’t know what to get. Or where to get it…”  
Tim is beaming ear to ear, he wants to say something. To mention his want. His secret desire but he doesn’t know how to say it. He always has troubles with speaking about the things that matter to him. He says it. In a way. But not always the right way.

It was a Sunday evening. They had just been to yet another award ceremony. Armie had just presented him with yet another award.  
This one different from all rest though. Different because Armie had no obligation to be there. It wasn’t for their film. He wasn’t under contract at all, but still. Like clockwork. Tim called and Armie answered his plea.

At the dinner Tim gets up the nerve to say it. In a way. He takes a sharpie out of his coat pocket. He really needs to stop stealing fans pens when he is signing autographs...  
He has the speech that he didn’t actually read in his other pocket. He flips it over and writes a note. A question. To Armie. 

“Is it better to speak or die?”  
He hopes he knows the answer. Prays he does. But it isn’t until the paper is passed back to him. Armie smirking the whole time. He unfolds the paper and lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He sees what he hoped he would. 

Tim couldn’t get out of the place quick enough. Armie had said they would come out and sign for the fans but Tim had other ideas. As they rush down the street, Armie has no idea what’s going on but he will go with it. He will follow Tim anywhere and everywhere. Just to be close to him. So when Tim stops and pushes through the door of the little tattoo shop Armie doesn’t know what to think.

Tim is super nervous, he looks behind to make sure Armie is still with him. Even though he wouldn’t let him see what he was getting until it was finished. He still needed Armie there with him.

So here they are. Tim on the table. Armie sitting on the little folding chair beside him. Tattoo gun to his skin. Just above his left hip. Low enough that his boxers will cover it. In a spot where only someone that he truly loved and trusted would be allowed to see it.

When the artist finishes she looks between him and Armie, it’s a good thing she doesn’t know who actually wrote out the words that she just permanently marked Academy Award winner Timothèe Chalamet. Anxiously waiting for Tims response she does one final wipe with the cleaner and motions for Tim to get up and get a better look. Before he looks down though he looks over at Armies stunned face. He could swear there are tears in his eyes. This makes him happy as he finally looks down at his hip.

“Better to speak than die!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see the actual tattoo. Well let me know.


End file.
